


Breathe in- Breathe out.

by Onlymostydead



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, legend of zelda: breath of the wild
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Everyone is Dead, Loss, M/M, Revali and Zelda are mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 23:22:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12023220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onlymostydead/pseuds/Onlymostydead
Summary: Link's world begins after it has already ended.





	Breathe in- Breathe out.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow! Back to writing poetic angst, are we, Em? Oh well, I guess it's just what I do.

Breathe in.

Things when Link first woke up were confusing. Following the voice, the map, the old man- gave him some direction and purpose, but still he wondered. Hollowness spread throughout his body, but it was okay because he never knew anything else.  
It was familiar, almost- the emptiness in his head and the fullness of his heart. It was all he had ever known, after all. It was easy to accept that kind of feeling.

To breathe in- breathe out- and keep moving.

With the memories came clarity- but along with that came a sense of direction. Where he belonged and how that was no longer somewhere he could be. How everyone he loved was long gone, and it could never be the same without them. There was no getting them back- any of them.  
A home appeared in his head at times- full of other children. Now there were only ruins. Thinking of the castle was worse, the people inside haunted him like ghosts. He could see each lingering figure.

He would wake screaming, gasping for breath. The world was uncertain.

Link knew that things after he gained his memory should change, but someone it just felt more hollow than before. He could never go back to how it was when he first woke up- but at the same time there was no going back to how it once was. Who was he, after all?  
The emptiness in his head was filled with a dull ache- the steady pounding of a heart that no longer beat. It was familiar- but gone. His heart was heavy and broken.

Long ago he was a knight, brave and loyal to princess Zelda. The expectations on his shoulders weighed him down, but he never stopped going. He never broke down. An amazing fighter, though only a boy he was one of the very best. He loved his princess, and his fellow champions.

When he woke up he was wild- he didn't know the world or anything about it. Muscle memory served him well, but that was about it. It was a life of following and learning by experience. Trying to figure things out.

But he had things figured out! He knew how it really was, where he belonged in the world. That was all he had wanted; and that dream had died one hundred years ago. He's never get those chances, that life. Link had no idea who he was, or who he should be.

The dreams were the worst. Sometimes he saw the Calamity rear its ugly head, saw Zelda standing strong and alone. Sometimes he saw battles and struggles, countless monsters he had faced. His past life was nothing if not full of trials.  
But worse still were the dreams of happier times. Snuggled up to Revali, wrapped up in his wings. As they walked together, taunted each other with jokes, and laughed. Link can feel the gentle press of their foreheads together.

That's how Rito kiss- after all. Foreheads together and eyes closed. Breathe in- breathe out.

But that was all gone, and Link was left hollow. Left without that deep love, left without an explanation why. He doesn't remember the details, he can't recall every little thing he swore that he'd never forget.  
How could he know, with Revali's taunts that he didn't recognize as reminders of love. How could he know until even Revali's last presence was gone

All of them were gone.

The champions had all fallen- just not how you might expect. Whether dead or lost, they're all faded and destroyed.

Breathe in. Breathe out.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments are pretty great, even if it's just a single letter!  
> ...or you could find me on Tumblr at Supertinydom <3


End file.
